


Like A Thunderbolt

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: He just had to fight, didn’t he? Fight for Yu.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Kikyo Rio, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuuto/Kikyo Rio, Goryo Yuuto/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Like A Thunderbolt

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [ The Brightest Of Them All ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823885) first, if you haven't done so!

_“A date.”_

_“A what?!”_

_“A date.”_

_“No, I heard you the first time. I just.. I, uh… what?”_

_“A date, in exchange for my help with your report.”_

_“Why would you want to go on a date with…”_

Wataru was about to enter the kitchen, to check on Yuto and the status of his report, when he heard the conversation going on. Did he hear wrongly? Why was Rio asking Yuto out on a date? Why would he want to go on a date with Yuto? 

The answer hit him like a thunderbolt. He tried to remember how to breathe. His heart thumped painfully in his chest. Rio liked Yuto? Where did that come from? No, if he thought back to the past few weeks… 

That one time Yuto came home drenched after a sudden shower. In the minute it took Wataru to remind Yuto how he told him to bring an umbrella in the morning, Rio was back with a towel.

The frequency of times when they came back from school together, even though they didn’t have many classes together. 

Yesterday, when Yuto offered Rio a sweet, completely forgetting he didn’t like sweets. Rio, accepting it after his usual protest when Yuto said he thought he’d like it.

The scene from when they watched their performance flashed through in his mind. He didn’t pay any heed to it then, but during one of their encores, Yuto left his spot and went to stand by Rio. The entire duration that the shot was on them, Rio was smiling. Smiling wider than his usual. 

The reports. Yuto’s endless reports. Wataru usually helped with those. Recently, he put his foot down and made sure Yuto completed them by himself. Rio would volunteer to help when things got dire. Like today. 

“Matoba, why are you spacing out in the hallway?” 

“Huh?” Wataru blinked, staring at Rio. 

Rio, who had just asked Yuto out on a date. 

“You…” Wataru couldn’t get anything out after that. It surprised him he spoke at all. 

Rio turned to look at the kitchen, before returning his gaze to Wataru. “His report’s done.” 

“That’s good.” Wataru muttered, not meeting Rio’s eyes. 

There was this unbearable urge to punch him right now. Why? Because he had enough guts to ask Yuto out? Because Wataru didn’t? Because he was terrified of what it meant for their friendship if Yuto didn’t feel the same? 

“It’s just a date, Matoba.” 

“W-what?” 

“You clearly overheard.” 

“I…” 

“You want him?” 

Wataru was about to protest when he paused. What was the point of denying it when Rio saw through him? 

“I… I love him.”

“Hm, thought so. I’m still getting that date with him, though.”

“Yu agreed?”

“He will.” 

“I really want to punch you right now.” 

Rio chuckled, starting to walk away. “I can take advantage of that punch, you know?” 

“Oh, that is true.” He could only look at Rio’s back. “Damn it.” He sighed, shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the whirlwind of emotions.

“Wataru!” 

Yuto’s cheerful voice brought him back to reality. 

“Someone sounds happy.” 

Yuto grinned. “Report’s done.”

Judging from that grin, Yuto had decided on his answer to Rio’s question. 

“I trust we won’t be repeating this for the next report? No more asking Kikyo for help.”

“Ehhhh.”

“Do it yourself, Yu.” 

“Woah, don’t stare at me like that.” Yuto took a few steps back, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“No more Kikyo.” 

“Huh?” 

What was he saying? As if he could stop Yuto from seeing Rio. 

“Come on, Ren’s waiting for you to watch the show with us.” 

Watching Yuto all but run to the living room, Wataru couldn’t help but smile. 

He just had to fight, didn’t he? Fight for Yu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the scene where Wataru overheard popped into my mind and I just had to write something about it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
